


Spontaneous

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Your ability for spontaneous surprises was uncanny, but he didn't expect to hear one about pregnancy.[Julian Devorak | Reader].





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: Hey~ I was wondering if perhaps I could request an Arcana reader insert fic with Julian C: Perhaps this could take place in a time after he’s officially cleared by Nadia of the murder or the Count, and life is finally going right for Julian, and one day fem reader tells him she’s pregnant <3

To be fair, the reveal had been spontaneous and wholly unexpected for more reasons than you could track. You held the broom and dustpan ready, flinching against the sharp pop of glass on the wood floor and the fragments skittering their way beneath the furniture. With one hand navigating the broom to sweep shards of glass into the dustpan, you used the other to firmly guide Julian into the chair at your side.

“C-Come again? Run that past me one more time.” His disbelief was almost tangible, you couldn’t say you were surprised by his response. When you didn’t immediately respond, his hand found your forearm to lure your eyes to him once more. “Don’t just keep me in suspense! Say it again!”

“It’s exactly what I said. You’re going to be a father, I’m going to be popping out a kid.” You replied breezily, turning to scan the rest of the kitchen for straggling pieces of glass. “Found out this morning.”

Julian still seemed lost amid his disbelief, his uncovered eye thinning as though he were haggling the truth from pirates. His grip on your arm never relinquished, rather he reeled you closer until he had you atop his thighs. “You’re not pulling my leg, are you? Because that would be a horrible joke–”

“I’m not lying, Julian.” You replied sharply, flinging your broom and dustpan aside in favor of tightening your arms around his neck. “I wouldn’t be saying anything like this if I wasn’t serious. And if you’re thinking of bolting, it’s too late. I’ll find you and bring you back.”

“What? Oh, no. God, no! I wouldn’t even think of doing that to you–er,  _either of you_.” His eye traced from your face to your stomach, returning again only for you to train your attention elsewhere. “I just can’t believe that I–someone like me is going to be a father.”

Mustering your composure, you yanked his head into your chest, resisting the urge to throttle him for his self-depreciation. Even though a year had passed since the verdict of his innocence, he still sold himself short. 

You were patient, however. There was no greater treasure to you than being at his side, holding his hand tightly as he searched for himself and his meaning in life now. You could only imagine that after having so many years of his life derailed and spent forcing himself into a different identity, it would be no easy feat for him to surmount.

The addition of your pregnancy, you hoped, would not be a detriment to that.

“Do… you think I can do it?” his breath fanned across your chest while his lips touched your skin delicately. “Do you think I could be a good father?”

You felt his nestle deeper against your as your fingers slithered through his auburn locks and massaged his scalp. “That’s honestly up to you. I think that you’re going to do the best you can. And, at the end of the day, that’s all we can do.”

His hair feathered across your skin when he nodded. “I… I don’t know how good of a father I can actually be, but I’ll be damned if I don’t give it my best shot.”


End file.
